


In The Light of Day

by leoparddapple12



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, M/M, Morning After (Implied), Morning Cuddles, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoparddapple12/pseuds/leoparddapple12
Summary: A peaceful morning shared between two sleepy lovers.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	In The Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Taakitz week gift for vengolor/felixrmking. Very last minute, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -  
> Title and premise were inspired by Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol

The sunlight peeked its way through the window, warming up the room. Kravitz slowly opened his eyes as he sensed the change in light, and took a moment to register where he was.  
Since he became a reaper a long time ago, he didn’t need sleep, so laying in a bed like this after a full night’s rest was a feeling he wasn’t used to. He had been sleeping more lately, after certain events, but it still took him some effort to get to sleep at night or get used to the transition from sleep to awake.

He turned to look to his right and saw Taako, still laying down with his back to him. The sun seemed to make his warm-toned skin glow and his hair look like spun gold. Kravitz grinned and leaned in a bit to brush his fingers against Taako’s bare arm. Months prior, this would have been impossible to do without waking up the other, but since Kravitz figured out how to make himself feel warm when he wanted to, it was easier to do it without ruining these peaceful moments.

He moved himself a little closer to wrap his arms around Taako in a loose hug, and brush his nose against the crook of his neck. He still smelled like bergamot and rosemary, which reminded Kravitz of the romantic meal the two of them shared the night before. He moved his hand from the arm to the shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Taako stirred and groaned, indicating he was now conscious. Kravitz only moved his hand so the other could turn around to face him. The sunlight added a glowing edge to Taako’s eyelashes and made his green eyes look like shimmering emeralds, at least until Taako moved his hand to shield his face.

“Morning, babe,” Taako said in a tired voice, a smile forming on his lips. Kravitz leaned down to catch him in a kiss.

“Good morning to you, my love. Did you rest well?”

“Oh yeah, sure did. Especially after last night.” The smile had become sly, and Kravitz felt his face become hot. He had forgotten about what happened the night before until Taako had just mentioned it. It was probably the only reason Kravitz even fell asleep at all.

A chuckle rose in his throat. “I think anyone would sleep like a baby after that. I certainly did, and you know I’m usually not one to sleep.”

Taako reached with the hand previously shielding himself from the sun to touch Kravitz’s face. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “I know you’re an immortal reaper and all that, but you should never underestimate the power of a good night’s rest. Were you an insomniac before you became a servant of the Raven Queen?”

It took Kravitz a moment to think about that. It had been a while since his transition from mortal to immortal, but with the question brought up he realized it was true. One of the things he initially liked about being a reaper was the fact that sleep was entirely optional. 

He shrugged back at Taako’s remark. “I guess I was.”

“You should try sleeping more, even if you don’t really need it. When you can, anyway.” Taako thought for a bit. "Maybe we can try lavender tea and the like when it gets dark to help you relax."

Kravitz sat up slowly, pulling his hair out of his face. "You know...that sounds really nice. I think I'd like to try that."

Taako pushed himself up and stretched. “Nice! Well, the sun’s up, we got stuff to do, let’s get goin! I can already hear Bagel meowing for her breakfast.”

They both got out of bed with a bit more energy than either of them were used to in the morning, following the sound of a cat cry on the other side of the door.


End file.
